Beach Vication
by Yurilover89
Summary: Kay Faraday and Ema Skye go on a vication as friends, but they will soon feel that they are becoming more than friends. Rated M for nudity, language, sexual action, and yuri.


**This is an Ace Attorney fanfic yuri with Kay Faraday and Ema Skye. Nothing in this story I own except for the plot.**

**Paring: Kay x Ema**

**Warning: Sexual actions, yuri, nudity.**

Beach Vacation

In the middle of the Pacific Ocean, a yacht was ripping across the water like a pair of scissors cutting a straight line. The yacht was heading for a huge tropical island that was surrounded by some smaller islands. When the boat reached the dock, the man who was driving the boat turned the engine off and left the wheele and went to the rear of the boat, where two teen girls, both nearly the same age, were sunbathing in their bikinis.

Both of these girls had soft smooth skin, premature hour glas figures, cute tiny feet, and breats that are level B-cups. The only difference, besides their personalities, is the color of their bikinis and their hair. One of them had black raven hair that was in a towering ponytail, the color of her bikini was maroon trimmed in white swirls. She was known as Kay Faraday.

The other girl had lightish brown hair with a stub on the upper back and bangs that hang to her upper chest, she was wearing sunglasses that had pink lenses, and she wore a blue bikini. Her name was Ema Skye. The man said to them "Ahem, excuse me, Ms. Faraday, and Ms. Skye?" Kay got up and opened her eyes, facing the man who called her and her friend. Ema did the same as she set her sunglasses in above the front of her hair. "My appologize for interupting your sunbathing, but I came to inform you that we have arrived.

"Oh, okay thanks!" Ema said as she stretched her arms out while Kay arched her back with her hands helping out and then twist it from left to right.

Kay let out a loud sigh of relief as she said "Isn't this great, Ema? We get a vacation after going through school, and what makes it better, is that we are on an island resort!"

Ema smiled at her tomboy friend and said "Yeah. It was really nice of Mr. Edgeworth to offer us his private yacht with it's course set to a place as amazing as this." When she and Kay stood up from their folding chairs, they took a good look at it and saw that the place seem a bit deserted. Confused of this, Ema asked "I wonder where everybody is though."

Kay placed her fists on her hips and made a serious look saying "You got me. This place seems like a complete ghost town!"

A man in a buisness suit then approuched the two to greet them heartily. "Ah, good day, and welcome to our beautiful island resort! This is one of the most thriving resorts in the world!"

"More like one of the most neglected, if you ask me!" Kay said with her eyes closed and her arms crossed in a serious mood.

"Kay!" Ema snapped sternly.

The man made a nervously depressed look and said honeslty "My greatest appologize, young ladies. Buisness is a little slow today, it seems even our best costumers are having better things to do. However, we do still have some people in our island, just not much..."

"It's okay, really." Said Ema in a polite manner.

"Yeah, this'll have to do. I guess..." Kay said with bored and annoyed eyes.

Ema placed a hand on Kay's shoulder saying "Come one, Kay. So what if their aren't many people here. At least the place is beautiful and their won't be much of a crowd.

Kay looked at her highley intelegant and behaving friend, then rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, saying in a reluctant voice "I guess your right." As they walked along the long dock, they enjoyed the scene of the island. The volcano was smocking, but it didn't seem like it would explode at any minute. The jungle surrounding the volcano was really beautiful. The sand was white and appeared to be soft.

When their feet touched the sand, they let out realaxing sighs. "Ahh... This actually feels good." Ema said.

"Yeah... It's like stepping on a cloud." Kay responded. "Let's go look around the jungle!"

Ema looked at Kay with a surprised look. "Oh, the... the jungle...?" Ema said in a nervous voice. "I don't know..."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from any dangerous animal, like... snakes...! And spiders...! And hornets...! And..."

Every dangerous animal Kay mentioned made Ema even more nervous. She then snapped at her like a little girl "Stop it, Kay! You wouldn't thin it's funny if you've been bitten by a king cobra!"

Kay chuckled a bit and said "Alright, sorry! But I'm not kidding of protecting you though."

Then they heard some guys laugh at what Kay said. "Hah, hah, hah! Oh, you'll protect her? Aren't you a big girl!" They looked at where the laughter was coming from and saw two young guys. "A couple of girls wouldn't last a day without some guys watching over them...!"

Kay and Ema looked at each other with offended and disgusted looks. They could tell that they were trying to flirt with them. Kay glared at them angrily with a fist pounding in her palm saying "Oh...! I'll show those arrogant punks what a girl can do to a guy...!"

Kay was about to walk over to the guys to give each of them a punch, when Ema said "Hang on, Kay! Maybe those guys are right. We wouldn't last a day without a man or two coming along with us...!"

Not believing what Ema was saying, she turned to her and said "What? You can't be serious!"

Ema then whispered in Kay's ear "Trust me...!" Making Kay raise an eye-brow in confusion, but then smiled, now that she knows what she's doing.

So she played along saying "Yeah, I'm sure that you guys can protect us...!" Kay approuched one of them and placed her hands on the guy in a seductive way while Ema played with the other guys hair in a girlish way.

"Yeah, we would like for you to be our personal body guards who will protect us from terrofiying animals." Ema said with a humming giggle.

"Aw, yeah! I've scored a cutie!" Said the guy that had Ema flirting with him.

His friend rolled his eye and responded "Whatever, man! At least I got me a naughty one!"

"And you guys could also defend us from vicious animals and threatening theives that could be roaming around here!" Ema continued in a naive sounding voice.

The guys' smiles disappeared when they heard Ema say that. "Huh? Wow, wow, wow! Did you just say... vicious animals and threatening theives...?" One of them said nervously.

"Yeah...! And whenever were alone, we can get down and dirty...!" Said Kay with a lust filled voice. "We can't wait to feel your viens pumping, your hearts beating... We'll suck your dicks until the sink on them is peeled off and we'll bite your necks until we can drink your blood...!"

The two guys became so nervous that they started to back away from Kay and Ema. "Wow, suddenly, I'm starting to think that you girls aren't our type after all...!"

Kay then approuched them again saying "Hm... that's too bad, because we'er gonna take you anyway...!" Kay then punched one of them in the eye, knocking him out. His friend then ran away like a coward. Kay was so glad that she was able to do that. "Yeah! That felt good!" Then she faced Ema. "Your a pretty good actor! I didn't even recognise you!"

Ema made a modest giggle and said "I didn't recognise you either. Beig naughty isn't really your style!"

"Your right. I'm more of being tough and full of energy!" Kay said. "Now, where were we?"

"I believe we were going to the jungle?" Ema reminded.

"Oh yeah! You sure you want to go in their with me, even after teasing you a little?"

Ema nodded her head, a little annoyed of what she just heard. "Kay, I know that you just want to have fun with me, that's what friends do, right?"

Kay smiled and said "Yeah. Your right." Kay then grabbed hold of Ema's hand, which made Ema blush as her friend led her into the jungle.

Later that day, they started to walk side by side across the shore lines, which seemed like they were walking back to the hotel. The sand appeared to have turned gold and the sky was in a mixture of orange and red withe sun being the bright yellow dot. "Didn't I tell you that we were gonna have good time anyway?"

Kay then said with her arms crossed "I hate to admit, but your right. This place is awesome, even if this place doesn't have much people. Plus, I got to meet a good friend of yours!"

Ema smiled at the sand she was walking on and said "Yeah. I owe my life to him."

Kay looked at Ema with a bit of surprise and said "Really? Why? What kind of pickle were you in?"

Ema made a sad and disturbed face while scratching the back of her head "Well... It's kind of a long and a bit of a scary story..."

"If you don't want to tell me, it's fine, I understand." Then Kay looked down in sadness.

Ema noticed it and said in a kind and concerned voice "What's wrong? Something bothering you?"

Kay shook the sad look off and said "Huh? Oh, no. Nothing's wrong." She then felt her legs getting worn out, so she decided to sit down on the sand, and she allowed Ema to sit down beside her. "It's just... this walk reminds me of the time me and my dad used to take walks together."

"You really miss him, don't you?" Said Ema as Kay nodded her head yes. Ema let out a soft sigh. "That's a mager thing we have in common."

Kay looked at Ema with widened eyes as if she was worried for her, then she looked back at the sun with a sad face. "Oh yeah... You lost your mom and dad at the same time... I'm really sorry you had to go through that..."

Ema looked at Kay with a gentle smile and said "It's okay. Besides... both of us were young when we each lost someone dear to us."

Then Kay thought of something and said "Hey, have you ever... fallen in love with anyone?"

Ema blushed at the idea and said "Well... I might've... had a little crush on Mr. Edgeworth when I first met him... Why?"

Kay blushed and said "Uh... Just asking."

"Have you ever fallen for some one?" Ema asked.

Kay's face became redder and answered "Uh... no."

Ema could tell that Kay was lying, with the way of how innocent-like her voice sounded. So, with face full of suspicion, she said "You like Mr. Edgeworth too, don't you?"

The red on Kay's face fadded as she said with a nervous smile while scratching the back of her head " Uh, yeah!"

Ema then raised an eyebrow in confusion. She could tell that the tomboy was still hiding something from her. "Kay, stop trying to hide it from me! From your friend!" She snapped with a serious look. "Who are you in love with?"

Kay made a sad and scared face at Ema, realizing that there was no way out of this situation she just got herself into. So her eyes looked away as she gulped and whispered "I lo... y..."

Ema didn't hear it very well, so she asked "Who?"

Kay made a face of guilt. "I... lov.. y..."

"Kay, tell me, please!"

Feeling that she couldn't take the pressure any more, Kay got on her knees, closed her sad eyes tight with little bits of tears forming up and shouted as loud as she could "I LOVE YOU!" Her scream frightened Ema in surprise, but what made her speechless was that Kay openly admitted her feelings for her and felt hurt having to do that.

"K... Kay... I..." Ema said with a voice full of guilt.

Kay had her hands cover her mouth as she said in regret "I... I'm sorry, Ema...! I'm a terrible friend...!"

Ema became shocked of what she just heard her say. "Kay, no! Your not terrible!"

"Yes I am...!" Kay argued in a sobbing voice. "I've been keeping how much my feelings for are developing as a secret from you! I kept it to myself because... I was afraid that you would think that I'm wiered for feeling that way towards you...! I'm sorry..."

Then, she felt Ema gently place a hand on her cheek as she wipped the tears away with her thumb. Kay opened her eyes wide in confusion as she looked at Ema, who now also on her knees and was smiling at her with kindness. "It's okay." She then slightly blushed. "You see... When we first met, I wasn't really sure about you... but, after how awesome you are, I started to like you alot. I was even a bit jealous of your handy gadget. And the name you gave, 'Little Thief?' I thought that it was cute."

Kay made a modest blush and said "Je... Jealouse? Really?"

"Mm-hm. You see, your a tomboy that is fun, courageous, tough, adventerous, even pretty..." Ema said, blushing even redder. "Meanwhile, I'm more of a damsel in destress, science nerd type of girl."

Kay didn't want the smart girl to feel bad about herself, so she held Emas hands and said "So? There's a reason why anyone would fall for you. I mean, your sweet, friendly, smart, confident, and your super cute."

"And it's okay if you were secretly in love with me. We can still be friends till the end."

"Thanks, Ema."

They then looked at each other in the eyes, of which were glimmering with beauty. Then they slowly leand towards each other and closed their eyes. They leand in closer and closer until they were kissing each other on the lips. The kiss lasted for about twenty seconds before they softly pulled away from each other.

They then smiled at each other as a way to thank each other. "Wow...! It feels great to kiss someone's lips." Kay said.

"Yeah. It sure does, especially the lips of someone you love." Ema acknowledged as they kissed one more time. Then Ema smelled her own body oder. It wasn't very unpleasant, but still, she figured that they should take a shower.

Kay agreed with the minorly disgusted look on her face and said "Yeah, we have been playing really hard on that volleyball match with your friends." Kay then laughed. "Franziska even whipped Nick when they lost. I kind of feel bad for him."

"It's okay. He's been through worse, that I should know with all the E- mails we would send to each other." Ema assured as they both stood up. "Anyway, I think we should wash off under a shower somewhere.

They walked on further across the shore line until they found a dock that had showers. "Here we are! A row of showers!" Kay exclaimed as they ran towards the fenced dock.

When they reached the dock, Kay took one shower head and turned it on while Ema was having trouble finding one that was working. Kay saw her friend's problem, so she suggested "Hey, we can share this one if it's alright with you."

Ema blushed at what Kay was offering, but she went over under the running shower head. As they washed themselves off, they would accidentally have their hands or bikini covered breasts touch the bare parts of each other's skin, or have their faces nearly touch one another's private parts, resulting to make them blush fully red. And every time, it sexually aroused them, but they managed to keep their lust side low.

When they were done, Kay turned the water off as Ema took the towels to dry themselves off. Kay let out a sigh as she said "That was just what I needed!". She turned to Ema. "I'm starving! Wanna head for the restaurant?"

Ema smiled and answered "Sure, it's almost dinner time anyway."

After they left the restaurant, they went to a spa with some towels. They set their towels down as they began to strip their bikinis. Kay took a little peek at Ema pulling the string of her top. Kay watched and blushed when she saw the top being removed and put into one of the wooden shelves. Kay shook her head and concentrated on removing her one swim garments. She then undid her hair and let it down. Ema took notice and blushed with her eyes full of awe. She saw that Kay's hair was beautiful and she looked really cute with it down.

When they were both completely naked, they wrapped themselves in their owen towels. When they found the steaming water, Kay approached it and slowly dipped a toe in the water. She felt that the water wasn't boiling hot, but just right for cold winters. Kay then walked in, letting the water soak her towel. She let out a relaxed sigh as she turned to a timed Ema. "Come on, Ema!" Kay encouraged. "It's not gonna make a steamed lobster out of you!"

Ema looked at the water nervously and said "I don't know... I'm just not..."

Before Ema could finish, Kay gave the science cutie an intimadating smirk and said "Ema, either you get your cute little ass in the water or else I'll pull it in!"

Feeling defeat, Ema cautiously walked into the water. She made a few yelps when she felt a sensetive spot feel hot water. Kay couldn't help but make humming giggles at Ema's yelps. Ema heard the giggeling and made a mad glare at her saying "It's not funny, Kay!" When Ema had her whole body in the water, she looked at Kay. "Happy now?"

Kay smirked at her and teased "You are such a baby!"

Ema got mad at the name she called her and said "I'm not a baby!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not! You are super immature!" Ema said as she pushe some water at her face.

Kay laughed when she felt warm water splash her face. "I know you are but what am I?" Kay splashed some water in Ema's face. After the water splashed her face, Ema made a pain felt yelp and covered her face, looking like she was upset. Kay's smile went away and was replaced with a concerned face. "Ema?" She then heard a faint whimper of sadness, which made Kay gasp in shock and guilt. She did recall feeling that she felt her palm hit hard against something soft. So she hurried to her side. "Oh my god! Ema, I'm so sorry...!"

But then she heard Ema giggle as she pushed water in Kay's face. "Gotcha!"

Kay laughed, she couldn't believe that she was tricked. "Hey! Deceiver!" She shouted as they started to splash each other with water. After the harmless and childish fight, they hugged each other with their heads over one another's shoulders. They then blushed, realizing that they were naked in towels. They felt their covered breasts press against one another, and if they slipped off, they would be feeling each other's soft, smooth, young, and beautiful female skin. Kay and Ema both closed their eyes and softly smiled. "Ema, has anyone told you that your beautiful?"

Ema blushed in modesty and said "Not really. They do say that I'm cute enough for some guy to want me."

"What about when they see ou in a swimwear?"

"Well, my sister and some of the girls at my school say that I look beautiful."

"You don't just look beautiful, you are beautiful."

Ema was touched of what she heard Kay said. "Thank you, Kay. Your beautiful too, by the way." Ema complamented, making Kay blush in modesty. They then broke the hug but still heldp each other in their arms as they started to make out. The fact that they were kissing each other's lips while embracing in their towels in a hot spring made the water seem to get hotter.

Kay pulled away when she felt that her body was making it a bit too hot and said "Wait, maybe we should get back to our room where it's a bit cooler."

Ema said in agreement "Yeah, your probably right." After enjoying a little warm soak, they left the spring and went to put back on their bikinis and got into some robs before they walked back to the hotel.

Kay unlocked the door so that they would go in. Ema walked to the balcony, leaned forward on the rail and took a good look at the sunset with dreaming eyes and a relaxed sigh. "Just look at that sunset, Kay... So romantic..."

After Kay shut and locked the door, she walked to where Ema was and looked out at the sun that was fusing with it's reflection. Kay smiled and said "Yeah... It really makes you forget all of your worries, right?" As they looked at the beauty, they moved their hands slowly to each other until they were holding hands. They looked into each other's eyes with love and kissed again.

They broke away as Kay lead Ema inside, then they wrapped their arms around their waists and started kissing some more, letting out blissful moans in each other's mouths. As they made out, Kay moved her hands to the string that was holding the rob that was covering Ema. She removed the rob from her shoulders and allowed it to fall off. Kay gently rubbed her hands on the bare parts of the science girl's skin.

Ema blushed as she felt Kay touch her skin. Ema undid the tomboy's rob and made it fall off onto the floor so that both of them are left with bikinis as the only garments covering their nude. They held each other closer so that their nearly naked bodies were pressing against one another. Ema moaned softly with Kay as she felt their bikini covered breast rub on each other.

They broke the kiss and panted from all the excitement they were enjoying as they looked at each other with eyes full of love and desire.

"I love you, Ema Skye." Kay said softly.

"I love you too, Kay Faraday." Ema responded softly.

Kay then undid Ema's bikini top and let it fall off, exposing the rest of her breasts. Ema blushed in shy embaracment. "Don't be shy!" Kay said childishly as she pulled the string of her own top. "I know it's our first time, but we might not get another oppertonaty if we stop now!" Kay the let her top fall, allowing Ema to behold her breasts.

Kay hugged Ema so that their now bare breasts would squish each other. Ema let out a yelp of pleasure, feeling her breasts rub around Kay's and feeling her nipples circle around the tomboy's. Kay let out sighs of pleasure as she fell backwards on the bed, having Ema on top while still rubbing their breasts together.

Ema had her arms around Kay's shoulder as Kay stroke her hair. They broke the kiss as Ema layed her upper arms flat on the bed, so that it would be easier for her to rub her breats on Kay's. "It feels so good...!" Kay moaned softly. "Your breats are so cute and soft...! They feel like marshmellows...!"

"Yours are cute and soft too...!" Said Ema as she leaned her face in to kiss Kay's lips. When Kay started to wiggle her fingers on Ema's arm pits, the science girl started to making humming giggles. "Kay, no, don't...!"

Kay smiled and said "I don't want to! Your so cute!"

Ema then made shrieking laughs every time Kay found a new ticklish spot. "Ha, ha, ha, ha...! Two can... Hee, hee, hee...! Play this ga-ha-ha-ame...!" Ema then made her twitching fingers attack Kay's stomach, resulting in Kay bursting with laughter. Locked in a tickle fight, they rolled around on the bed, being careful not to roll off. They stopped with Ema laying her head on one of the pillows and Kay laying on top of her, hugging her with her face on her stomach, panting.

Kay kissed Ema on the stomach, then started to trail her kisses up to Ema's breasts, making her friend yelp in sensitive pleasure. "Your so sensitive, you know that? Your body is beautiful, and the way how sexually sensitive you are is so cute."

Ema blushed at what Kay was saying. "Kay... Don't talk like that...! Your making me blush...!"

"Good, I love how you blush, it makes you cuter." Kay said as she continued to kiss Ema's breats and nipples. Her hands messaged each breast while her mouth is occupied with the other. Ema clutched on to the bed sheets, feeling one of her sexually sensitive areas being played with. Ema felt Kay circle her tongue on each nipple, and her nipples becoming hard which felt so good to her. Kay then stopped and made them roll over so that Ema was on top this time. "Your turn, Ema..."

Ema then kissed down Kay's neck, to her shoulders, until she reached her breasts. Kay let out a gasp of pleasure, feeling Ema kiss and massage her breasts. Ema wanted to give Kay eaqual pleasure as best as she could, licking her nipples and rubbing them with her finger tips. Kay let out moans of pleasure, feeling her nipples become hard and stiff. "Your so amazing..."

After two minutes of pleasuring the tomboy's breasts, Ema's lips reached Kay's again. "I love you so much." Said Ema, hugging her dearly as her cheek press against Kay's.

"I know you do." Kay said as they kissed again. They then stood up on their knees and pulled down each other's bikini bottoms. With both of them completley naked, they marveled at each other's bodies, admiring one another and seeing that they both had shaved and smooth viginas. "Why are you such a cutie-beauty, Ema?"

Ema blushed and giggled. "I should ask you the same thing, Kay! Why are YOU such a cutie-beauty?"

They both laughed before embracing each other in another make out session, their completely bare bodies rubbing on each other. They layed on their sides, facing each other as they continued to kiss while holding and pressing their nude against one another, moaning in each other's mouths. Kay then made Ema be on top again so that she can make her breasts dangle above Kays as their hard nipples press and rub off against each other. Ema then layed on her back as Kay moved to her legs. Kay rubbed Ema's legs gentely, making Ema moan softly with her mouth closed. Kay then rubbed the side of her face on the legs, showing how much she loves Ema. Ema then spread her legs out, giving Kay easy access to her vulva.

Kay leaned in to lick Ema's womanhood. Ema started to yelp in pleasure as she clutched on to Kay's hair. "Yes...! It feels so good...!" Kay kissed Ema's vulva over about three minutes, then she inserted two fingers inside of Ema, pulling in and out in a quick pace, making Ema scream in more pleasure.

After Ema humpped on Kay's fingers for five minutes, Kay pulled her fingers out her vigina and layed on her back. Ema moved down to Kay's legs and started to kiss them, making Kay let out humming noise of pleasure. Kay spread her legs as Ema started to kiss her vulva. Kay let out cries of pleasure and clutched onto Ema's hair as if pushing her head even closer to her womanhood. "Keep kissing me...! Right there...! On my vigina...!" Ema flapped her tongue all over Kay's vulva, having Kay scream some more in pleasure.

Ema left Kay's vulva and layed on her back. Kay got up and leaned her front body close to Ema's. She lifted Ema's right leg over her left and placed her right leg over Ema's left. She hand her body bent over above Ema's as she had her vulva press against the other girl's. They both let out yelps and moans of pleasure every time Kay hummped her hips against Ema's. "I love you so much, Ema!" Kay shouted out.

"I love you so much too, Kay!" Ema shouted back, feeling Kay's vigina rub on her's. After rubbing vulva on vulva for more than seven minutes, they started to hump each other faster. Kay kissed Ema, having both of them moan in each other's mouths.

"I've always wanted to have my vigina touch your vigina ever since we were coiming to this island...!" Said Kay, as she slowed down her hummping as that she could takl normaly. "This is a dream come true...!"

"I wanted to do this too...!" Ema said softly. "Your the greatest friend I've ever had...!"

They felt their soft thighs rub on their smooth legs as they rubbed their womanhoods together. Seeing each other's breasts bounce up and down with each thrust excited both girls even more. Ema arched her back two inches off the bed, feeling her sexual passion flow through her body. Kay felt the same flow go through her own body also. "Your so cute! Your so cute!" Kay shouted, feeling both of their clitoris meet.

"Your so cute too!" Ema shouted also. Their small screams of passionate pleasure were the result of their womanhoods pressing against one another. After seven more minutes of vigina to vigina rubbing, they felt their climax getting closer. "Kay! I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too! I'm gonna cum too! I want to cum with you!"

"Make me cum with you!"

Kay and Ema kept on rubbing their womanhoods together until they climaxed. They both let out long and loud screams of pleasure. Kay closed both of their viginas together as to keep their juice in. They both panted from all the pleasure they were giving each other as Kay rubbed their viginas together a few more times so that their juices mixed. Ema looked at Kay with a loving smile. "That was awesome."

Kay made the same loving smile back at Ema and said "Yeah, it was. I want to do this with you for the rest of our lives."

"We'll have to wait until our friends or my sister aren't around to catch us in the middle of love making."

"You got that right." Said Kay she pulled the sheets over them. They laied their heads on the pillows, hugging each other and pressing their nude against each other. "I love you."

"I love you too." They gave each other one more kiss before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**END**


End file.
